


Won't You Take It Easy

by take_ninetynine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_ninetynine/pseuds/take_ninetynine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Jess was determined today: classes were completed, finals were taken, new courses for the next semester were registered for. There was literally nothing “school related” they needed to do until after the new year began... And yet Sam still sat as his desk, poring over some thick textbook for a class he wasn’t even taking yet instead of attending the party his hallmates were throwing on their last night in the dorm. Jess wasn’t about to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Colts and Quills Writing Challenge #2  
> Song: "Dropped" by Phantom Planet  
> Keys: "Well that's not something you see every day," a smile, a screwdriver  
> Challenge: minimum of three chracters

Getting Sam to take his nose out of his law books and attend any sort of social gathering was harder than pulling teeth. Well, Jessica wouldn’t actually know that for sure—she was majoring in art, not dentistry—but she figured pulling teeth was pretty hard. But Jess was _determined_ today: classes were completed, finals were taken, new courses for the next semester were registered for. There was literally nothing “school related” they needed to do until after the new year began. The vestiges of 2004 should have been reserved for fun, relaxation, and taking a break from the college stress while they had the chance.

And yet Sam still sat as his desk, poring over some thick textbook for a class he wasn’t even taking yet instead of attending the party his hallmates were throwing on their last night in the dorm. Jess wasn’t about to let that happen.

She didn’t want to be so bigheaded as to say Sam would have no social life without her—they’d been introduced by a mutual friend, so clearly he did have friends before he met her. Although Brady was also his roommate, so maybe that was cheating a little. And he did go out every once in a while, even if they were rare instances. Either way, said social life had improved tremendously over the last eight months, and neither of them had minded that she’d dragged him a few steps.

The hallway of the otherwise nondescript dormitory was decorated with fake pine garland, and a few plastic snowflake ornaments dangled from the ceiling. The RA had obviously wanted to bring Christmas into the otherwise lackluster space but make the minimal amount of effort to do so.

Jess attempted to stride into Sam’s room without knocking—slamming uncomfortably into the door when it didn’t open. For some reason she always forgot that he kept it locked at more or less all times, like someone was going to burst in and get him or something. “Sam!” she called through the irritating barrier. “I know you’re in there. Open up, would ya?”

Sam chuckled at her disgruntled voice; he stretched his arms above his head as he got up from the desk and went to let her in. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been studying, but the stiffness in his body said he’d been stationary for quite a while. Brady had already headed home for Christmas, leaving their shared space empty and _quiet_ , a much better study environment than usual. What kind of student would he be if he didn’t take advantage?

Yawning slightly as he opened the door, Sam couldn’t help but smile as he saw her, eyes moving down her entire outfit. Jess wore a long v-neck in a shade of green that really complemented her golden spiraling curls; several thin bangles hung from one delicate wrist; dark leggings hugged her long legs and tucked into brown leather combat boots. She looked perfect, and perfectly ready to go somewhere. “Plans tonight?”

“Yeah, y’know,” she said with a nonchalant air as she draped her arms around his neck. “Only Luis and Jacob’s party that I know you know about.” He responded by wrapping his arms around her contentedly, and she pulled him into a soft kiss right there in the hallway. Jess noted his bare feet just below the cuffs of his jeans and the faded band t-shirt that she was pretty sure was worn out when he acquired it. “I hope that’s not what you’re wearing.”

“Well—they’re the clothes that are on me, so they’re what I’m wearing…” Sam cocked his head quizzically.

“To the party, smartass.”

The shocked look on his face was almost comical. “I can’t go to a party tonight, Jess. The LSAT—”

“Is in _June_ , baby,” she reminded him in a soothing voice. “You won’t bomb the LSAT or lose your scholarship just because you drop the books for one night.” Sam still looked hesitant, so Jess decided it was time to play her ace. “It’d be a shame to waste this outfit on a party my boyfriend didn’t even go to.” Standing on her toes to reach his ear, she murmured, “Especially when these leggings have _nothing_ underneath.”

Sam snorted in surprise and disbelief, but a light blush colored his cheeks as he leaned back to look her in the eye. “You’re bluffing.”

Jess smirked. “You’ll just have to find out after the party…”

Ten minutes later Sam found himself in a pair of clean jeans, a blue-and-white striped shirt, and the first pair of sneakers he’d put his hands on. His fingers were intertwined with Jessica’s as he let her lead him up the stairs and down the hall to Luis and Jacob’s residence. Their friends lived in one of the nicer suite-style rooms in the building, with their separate bedrooms behind closed doors and a common space for relaxing or entertaining in the middle. It was the perfect space for a small party.

That was not the scene that greeted them. Sam could hear the music before Jess even opened the door, and once she did he felt like they’d stepped into some kind of movie scene. He doubted he’d ever seen so many students crammed such a small space; most of the furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room to accommodate. The overhead lights were turned off, the scene illuminated instead by one lamp on an end table and a few strings of lights across the windows. A plastic rotating disco light sat on the floor; Sam recognized it as a prize Luis had “won” as a joke at a silent auction. The windows were open barely an inch, but it was enough to bring in a slight December chill. Almost everyone had a red plastic cup in hand, and the few people who weren’t dancing anywhere they had space to move were playing beer pong on the coffee table. There were a good number of people Sam had never seen before, and he wouldn’t be surprised if some of them didn’t even go to Stanford.

“Sam!” He barely heard Luis’s voice over the thumping bass, but he and Jess quickly turned in the direction that it had come from—and immediately laughed at what was standing before them. Luis was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform that clearly didn’t belong to him, complete with a midriff-baring top and short red skirt that didn’t come close to his knees. He topped off the ensemble with a blonde wig and a pair of pom-poms. It was the kind of thing that would’ve had Dean making “Dude Looks Like a Lady” references for days afterwards.

“What, did you lose a bet?” Sam quipped in a raised voice.

“Actually, now that you’re here I’ve won one,” Luis replied. “Yo, Jacob!” he hollered into the crowd. He motioned for his roommate and pointed broadly at Sam, who tried not to look too awkward having attention drawn to him.

“The hair is a nice touch,” Jess commented.

Luis was unperturbed by their teasing. “Don’t hate what you don’t understand.” Jacob approached with his girlfriend Chelsea, just in time to hear this comment. “Yeah,” he chimed in, “tell ‘em how long you spent shaving your legs.”

Luis extended one dark leg for the group to see. “I’m nothing if not committed.”

Jess rubbed one hand across Luis’s shin for official confirmation, surprised at how _smooth_ she found it. “Well, that’s something you don’t see every day,” she laughed. Luis took a pom-pom in either hand and struck a pose worthy of the Stanford Cardinal Cheerleaders. Nodding towards Sam, he added to Jess, “How’d you get Jack McCoy here out of his books? Promise a little crime, offer a little punishment?” Jacob and Chelsea snickered, and even in the dark Sam could see the waggle of Luis’s eyebrows.

“Eloquent as always, Luis,” Jess answered with a roll of her eyes, but Sam didn’t miss her devious smirk. “C’mon, McCoy, let’s get a drink.” Sam waved to the group as she led him away; Luis winked cheekily in return.

An assortment of beer and liquor cluttered the counter, next to a couple of soft drinks that looked somewhat neglected. Rather than go for the bottles on the bar, however, Jess opened the refrigerator. She only surveyed its contents for a moment before she found was she was looking for: a carton of orange juice. She withdrew the carton and grabbed a cup from the counter, filling it up halfway. Sam looked at her questioningly; she responded by pouring a generous shot of vodka into the orange juice. “You’re looking for a headache in the morning,” Sam commented.

“Oh this isn’t for me, it’s for you.” Jess grinned as she walked round the counter to stand beside him; he slipped an arm casually around her waist. “I don’t want you studying for at _least_ two days. Besides,” she added, “orange juice is good for you.” Sam snickered as she leaned against him and held the cup to his lips, gladly letting her tip the drink into his mouth. Maybe she was right, he figured: he _could_ use a break.

Before he knew it the screwdriver was gone, chased by a few other cocktails he couldn’t quite remember. They joined the dancers, moving along to some wordless song that Sam had never heard before and might never again. It was too soon before the cups in their hands were empty again; Sam set them on the ground out of the way and settled his hands on Jess’s hips instead. She kept her body pressed tightly to his, not solely because of the tight quarters.

Several songs passed them by with no conversation, just laughter and cheers; Sam felt himself loosening up as the night went on, the stiff seriousness from before all but forgotten. One hand strayed to Jess’s face and pulled her into a tender kiss, a silent thanks for talking him into coming. She kissed him back warmly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes and thanking him in return.

When the song ended, a few of the people around them took a break to get more drinks, and Sam used the opportunity to pull Jess over to the sofa. She followed willingly, plopping down beside him and reclining against his chest. He draped an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her with a lightheaded smile, hardly believing he almost passed this up to study.

“What would I do without you?” he blurted out; she turned her head up to him and returned his smile.

“You’d probably have graduated already,” she admitted. “Someday some nerd will get dragged to a college party and his friend will joke,”—she scrunched up her face and mimicked Luis—“‘How’d you get Samuel Winchester here out of his books?’” They both giggled, and Sam rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Jess sat up and shifted to lean her head against the back of the sofa, looking into his eyes. “But,” she added, lowering her voice just a touch, “I’m glad you’re around for a while longer.”

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. “Me too,” he promised.

The two gazed at each other for a moment longer, before Jess’s coy grin returned. She leaned in close and asked, “Still think I’m bluffing, lawman?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Not at all… thanks to the cold air, there is evidence that you at least have nothing under your top.”

“Sam!” Jess chirped, swatting his arm playfully. She giggled before sighing. “Yeah, fair enough.”

“Is that a confession, Miss Moore?”

“Well I would think you’ve got a _prima facie_ case, Mr. Winchester.” Jess smirked at the look of pleasant surprise on his face. “I know some stuff!” she added with a chuckle.

“Oh I know you do,” Sam answered, grinning. He pulled Jess to her feet, sliding his hands slowly and teasingly down her back and over her hips as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Maybe it’s time for more _practical_ study.”


End file.
